


You're Ripped at Every Edge (But You're a Masterpiece)

by idkpeachystuff



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And It Never Happens, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Tony Stark, M/M, Mentioned Bucky Barnes, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Protective Steve, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Steve Really Loves Tony, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, civil war didn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkpeachystuff/pseuds/idkpeachystuff
Summary: "It was currently 3:43am. Sadly, this wasn't the latest Tony had ever come to bed...when he did come to bed that is. Steve knew it was worsening by the day. How he didn't wake up to Tony beside him that much anymore. After Ultron, how his self-hatred only grew, something he wasn't telling Steve was bothering him more and more every day."Set in Post-AOU era, Steve awakens at night to Tony, who believes Steve is still asleep, thinking out loud, self-doubting himself and believing he isn't worth having Steve. Steve won't let that stand.





	You're Ripped at Every Edge (But You're a Masterpiece)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, today on the agenda I bring you guys some fluff, mild angst, and pure comfort. Title inspired by "Colors" by Halsey, a song that, for some reason, has always reminded me of them lol. Also, Civil War doesn't happen in this timeline...and it never does lmao. Hope you guys enjoy this short(er) and sweet one shot !!
> 
> Link to my SteveTony playlist on Spotify you should REALLY follow lmao:  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/63z2lb3a9hkp1gmwekfv1zgin/playlist/56GxoRKNA1Ka0JZ03o62bB
> 
> Link to my Endgame playlist, also on Spotify:  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/63z2lb3a9hkp1gmwekfv1zgin/playlist/7gmLqKN7eIVJwNh6qv2EBI

The faint sound of a door creaking open had awoken Steve. He knew it was him again, but he also didn't want to place the unnecessary guilt of Tony waking him up on him. Steve just laid there, completely the same as he was as he kept one eye partly squinted open, watching Tony walk into the bathroom, carefully shutting the door behind him. Steve exhaled, shifting a little on the bed. He heard the water from the shower running in the bathroom, he quickly propped himself up on one elbow and turned to look at the alarm clock on the nightstand. It was currently 3:43am. Sadly, this wasn't the latest Tony had ever come to bed...when he did come to bed that is. Steve knew it was worsening by the day. And it hurt him knowing how he didn't wake up to Tony beside him that much anymore. After Ultron, how his self-hatred only grew, something he wasn't telling Steve was bothering him more and more every day.

Tony came out in no less than seven minutes. Steve laid back down nearly exactly how he'd been placed before, shifting a little so it didn't look too unnatural. He shut his eyes as he heard the quiet noise of Tony opening drawers, presumably getting out an old shirt and underwear to come to bed in. He heard Tony sigh, cursing under his breath in self-pity. Tony eventually crept in to the bed, snuggling up against Steve; his leg resting on Steve's hips, arms wrapped around his torso and face resting in his neck, pressing a soft kiss before he felt hot breath creeping up against his neck, which made Steve smile to himself, he couldn't help it. He almost snuggled closer, almost, but didn't want Tony to believe he woke him, so he stayed silent for the moment. Everything was decent, that is until the kisses were followed by the noise of what sounded like soft sobs being choked back.

"I don't deserve you, Steve." Tony finally breathed out, nuzzling his face gently closer. Steve could only assume that Tony thought he was still asleep. "Coming to bed at four in the fucking morning while you wait for me, God, you deserve better. I'm practically never even _in bed_ anymore unless you took me here or unless we fucked around or something and I fall asleep afterwards. God, I don't know why you choose me. I'm the worst."

Steve hated yet appreciated how this was the first time in months Tony had opened up like this to him. Things hadn't been the same since Ultron. And he could tell. Steve wondered to himself if this was the first time Tony spoke to him like this, when he assumed he was asleep. If Tony had complained to him other nights when he crawled in bed and Steve just hadn't woken up to hear it, unlike tonight.

"I wish I could be some help, wish I could find you Barnes, help him out, so you could at least have someone in your life you deserve. Not someone who fucks up all the time and nearly destroyed the world because they thought they could maybe do some good." Tony was rambling now, and Steve's heart physically hurt in his chest, listening to Tony discriminating himself like this. That was it, that was enough.

Steve slowly turned, acting as if he had just woken up, startling Tony. He sighed, blindly taking Tony in his arms and snuggling him close.

"Mmm, hi, honey. Missed you." Steve whispered before pressing a kiss behind his ear. Tony smiled, hiding the feelings he expressed just seconds ago. Steve began a trail of kisses down his neck and slumping down to reach his collar and chest. No intentions of taking this any further, just doing anything he could think of in his hazed mind that he figured would make Tony feel better. To take anyway any doubt that he wasn't good enough, that he was absolutely perfect just the way he was.

"Tony, honey. You know I love you, right?" he asked, not fully thinking through the question, because he should've seen Tony's follow up question with a sigh coming just seconds later.

"Steve. 'M not stupid." he sighed, beginning to turn away and wriggle out underneath Steve. He paused, Steve crouching up behind him, gently pressing his body over his side. "How much did you hear?" Tony finally asked, still not facing Steve. Steve didn't move, just stayed where he was rubbing circles into Tony's sides. He told him truthfully that he had heard everything, Tony just shook his head in shame, quick to apologize over waking him up. "I'm sorry, Steve, really. But you know it's true, you deserve someone so much better than me. I don't come to bed, leaving you all alone up here, I tinker until God-knows-when in the morning, I scare the bejeezus out of you almost getting myself killed, honey, I-"

Tony was quick to get cut off as he felt himself getting lifted. Damn Steve's super-soldier strength and his short, tiny body. Steve sat him up and leaned against the headboard of their bed, signaling for Tony to join him on his lap. Tony didn't complain, he just complied, throwing a leg over Steve and straddled his waist. Steve took Tony's face in his hands, pressing a kiss to his soft, full lips. God, he never ceased to amaze him; even when he wasn't trying. Steve gave him a quick nose kiss before drawing back, catching a small grin from Tony for a second, which made him light up.

"Oh, see. There's my baby. I love seeing you smile, it looks really good on you, sweetie." Steve cooed, making Tony blush, a shame something Steve couldn't see in the dark atmosphere. "You are, the sweetest, most handsome, most absolutely selfless, most caring, most amazing man, Tony. You're the best anyone could ever ask for, and I know you don't believe me for a second. But honey, you gotta at least get used to me telling you over and over. What happened with Ultron was not just your fault, if you blame yourself you have to blame Bruce and those kids just as well. But it's okay, okay? We took care of it. It wasn't just your mess."

Tony looked away, only for Steve to hook a finger under his chin and gently turn his head back. Steve smiled. 

"We destroyed a city. People died. We unintentionally killed so many people while we were out there, kicking ass." the last few words filled with a vile, sarcastic, hatred-filled tone. "Steve, we saved the world, but so many people suffered. _Still_ suffer. I could've done better, Steve. I should've saved everyone, and I didn't."

Steve knew he wasn't going to give up this argument any time soon. He wanted to say it was okay, and that saving a larger portion comes with a price, which is unfortunately true, the whole reason why some despite the Avengers; because they can't save everyone. And Steve would be lying if he said it didn't bother him either, certain missions kept him up at night too, unable to sleep because of the guilt. But what bothered Steve about this certain situation was he knew at the center of all this guilt, was Tony's self-hatred and feelings that he could've done better. 

"Listen. Tony. We did the absolute best we could in the moment, okay? All of us. You always do so good, sweetheart. You are the best, and don't forget it for one second." Steve tells him, gently rubbing his thumb across Tony's cheek. "And no matter what happens, Tony, nothing will ever change how I feel about you. You know why?" Steve asked in a soft, gentle voice, slowly guiding his hands around Tony. Tony just shook his head, both in question and immediate disagreement as to whatever he was going to say next. Steve shook his head in disapproval before he kissed him slowly, pulling Tony closer by the hips. "Because, honey. I. Love. You. And I always will. Nothing will ever change that." he answered between the soft kisses he trailed down his mouth, to his jaw, under his chin and on his neck. "I always will, baby. No matter what. Nothing will ever, ever change about how I feel about you. No one ever comes close to you. You amaze me, Tony."

Surprising Steve, instead of his words resulting in immediate disagreement, Tony just slowly nodded, taking his words. Steve could tell he didn't believe him, but he also knew he probably never would. Just how he would never forgive himself about what he had said to Tony when he knew so little about him, back just before the battle of New York. Steve moved his hands to Tony's hair, tugging lightly and pulling him closer by his head to meet his lips and share a long, passionate kiss. Tony apologized for reasons totally unknown, but Steve ticked at him between kisses, laying them back down on the bed, covering them up as he snuggled in tight to Tony.

"Get some rest, Tony. You need some rest." Steve shushed him, wrapping him closer in his arms as he laid down with him. "You're so good, baby. We'll talk in the morning, okay? _Really_ talk, for now, you need to get some sleep." 

There was a brief silence between the two as Tony rested his head upon Steve's chest, reaching down to hold his hand and intertwine their fingers. Steve was his home, and kept him right.

"I...Steve?" Tony asked, the blond humming in question, breathing in and out of his nose, noticing the smell of oil that still remained despite the shower, and heard the low sound of the arc reactor humming lightly against Tony's chest. "I love you, honey. I don't think I say it enough, or at least not enough to serve how much I do justice, but it's true." Steve smiled to himself and pressed a soft kiss to the top of Tony's head.

"I love you too, Tony." Steve responded in a hushed tone before one final kiss to Tony's cheek. "Now, sleep." he playfully ordered, running his fingers through his still-damp hair before finally drifting off back to sleep, content knowing he was with the one he loved.

  



End file.
